Elrons Prince
by ManwitAxe
Summary: A man, as normal people think, tries to figure his purpose in life, as a war, between him and his loved ones rage on. Has my own Charactes so far, but some from the books will appear


Elron's Prince

The Full Moon

By Derek Householder

The night was darker than normal, less stars lit the sky. For some reason less people walked the streets and those that were, were hidden in alley ways peering with hateful and hungry eyes towards the more rich.

A younger man, maybe sixteen or seventeen, was peering into a barely lit window. If not for his, what seemed like, glowing icy blue eyes was completely hidden by shadows. He wore a black, ripped, hooded cloak with the hood lifted over his head, his long black hair fallen into his eyes, making his eyes seem less bright.

He watched as a middle aged man, walked into a room with his child to tuck him into bed. The kid smiled as the man read him a story from a small red looking book. When asleep the man kissed the childs forehead and left the room for the night.

The man on the roof, looked down to the distant streets four or five stories below. With a deep sigh, he steps off the edge of the building. Wings bursting from his back, one black angelic wing and one black, ripped, batlike demonic wing.

The wings caught the light weight humanoid and threw him toward the large moon.

Morning came, the sun burning orange and red. Now many more people walking the streets compared to the nights before. High above the busy humans, nesteled ontop of a six story building crouched, Layak. The wings he had the night before seemed not to be there. No trace of them under his black ripped cloak. He turned and walked down the stairs of the building so not to cause any outrage below. A flying man to a human is not so normal in every day life.

Once at the bottom of the stairs and to the street of RavenBlack City, he started for the deep thick forest bordering it. Swiftly passing the busy streets of the humans and making his way slowly to the forest, he noticed a small pratically unnoticable tavern. Stopping he looks into the window of the tavern. Seeing nothing he liked. he continued on his way to the forest. He found his way to the forest and stopped to look for the path way into the forest. He smiles and walks to his right, entering a small path way. The path was long and erie. The trees offered much cover for thieves and other horrid beings. Wondering aimlessly and without a partner would most likely not end well. Layak was walking down the thin trail, his hands folded underneath his cloak. Rustling in the tree's and the constant whistling from the wind made him slightly nervous. He constantly glanced behind him, for thieves or any other creature. Sighing he looks up to the canopy, wondering what he was doing there. From the position of the sun, he guessed it was probably around noon. He sighed again and kept walking. After a while he came up to a fork in the path and cursed under his breath. Trying to remember which way he was supposed to go, he sits down on a boulder.

After walking through the path way, through the bundle of trees that made up the forest, he made his way to large tavern. A sign in front saying :

_The RavenBlack Tavern_

_Owned by The one and only RavenBlack_

Smiling, Layak enters the tavern, the door opened with a creepy creek that flowed through the tavern. Layaks stood in the doorway, his long black hair and black leather trench blew slightly in the soft breeze. He wore a black zip up sweater with no sleeves under his trench. Dragon bone katanas on his belt and long black baggy pants on him tih long swaided brown boots. His Icy blue eyes scanning the room carefully.

Sighing he moves to a dark corner and sits down to watch the room silently. A soft feminine voice emerges from the outside in a slow chorus. Layak's eyes slowly move to the door wondering who could possibly have such a beautiful voice. Standing he moves to the door, looking around for the culprit of the singing. _What a perfect voice!_ Thought Layak as he continued to look for the singer. Now realizing that the voice is comming from above he looks into the easily climbable trees. The suddenly noticing the singer was sitting on the roof. Looking up to her, he noted that the beautiful voice came from an even more beautiful woman. He leans against the wall for a while, an ache in his chest, as he listens to the singing. He looks up to the woman again to see another living creature. It seemed as if it was a fox, curled up beside her as she sang. Suddenly a powerful sting overwhelmed the man. Looking up to the moon, noticing it to be Full as he groaned in pain.

The bones in his face broke apart, and stretching out making his face elongated, and reforming into a long snout. His teeth sharpening and his ears stretching. He began to become taller and more buff, his muscles enlarging as his clothing rip from their place on his body. He runs a random direction into the forest as his change continues.

Singing in her Siren voice, Electralia sat upon the roof of the RavenBlack Tavern. She watched a strange, but handsome, stranger, most likely a newcomber to the Tavern, walk in. With Naikoyu curled up beside her, Electralia sang and petted the sleeping creature. She looked to the moon and smiled at the magnificent fullness of it. She looked down to her good friend once more, to see below them both, the stranger had come back outside. Leaving? Apparently not, he stood there, looking around as if for someone. Electralia, watched with absolute curiousity. Noticing then as she sung, the man looked up to her and smiled softly. He then leaned against the wall as if listening to her voice. She had a quite chuckle escape her lips as she sung, but stopped soon after. Stopped everything, singing and chuckling for she had just seen the mans pain below her and the full moon above her. He was squirming around, his body reforming into that of a wolf. He ran into the forest quickly as if to keep the trouble from the tavern.

Looking down to Naikoyu, she murmered "Naik, get up, i need to give the Monkshood to someone...hurry up now." Her voice was calm and relaxing. The fox head slowly lifted and nodded, scooting abit to let Electralia up. As she stood, Electralia was looking down the way the changing Lycanthrope ran. Sighing she closed her eyes and suddenly began to shimmer into nothing. She materialized in front of the changing humanoid, raising a hand with a vile of some greenish liquid inside. Saying softly and comfortingly to the still human, wolven humanoid, "Drink this, it'll stop and prevent the change for a while." She watched as the large creature nodded and reached out, with a still shifting hand, and popping the cork. He sniffs it and gags slightly and chugs the liquid. His bones again breaking and reforming into the normal human shape.

"Thank you much," said the man as he looked to Electralia. The woman nodded and turned to walk back, but a soft and extremely pale hand fell on her shoulder. "May I walk with you M'lady?" the man said thankfully.

With a smile Electralia nodded and replied with, "It's Electralia...no need to add a title to it." The man smiled and began to walk alongside her. Their walk was mostly silent with the occasional animal sounds and wind breezes. The night was cold, the breeze adding to the cold. Electralia began shaking and shivering in such temperature.

The man noticed this and took off his trench wrapping it around her, "You have a beautiful voice. Did you know that?" he said as did this action of kindness towards Electralia. Blinking at the man for a while, Electralia shook it off and smiled.

"Th..Thank you..For both of your kind acts." She replied and continued to walk back to the tavern. The man nodded, but she didnt catch the motion, for she wasn't looking at him at the time. She looked up to the roof of the now comming up tavern and smiled seeing the fox was still laying on the roof

"Who is it?" The man asked.

"Whats your name?" She replied not answering the first question.

"Uh, Layak why?" Replied the man curiously

"No reason, just dont really trust strangers, so, now your not a stranger." She smirks slightly and walks to the door of the tavern. "Naik, come here!"

"Alright..." came a soft female voice, and a large fox with 9 tales, jumped from the roof and landed beside the two. "Yes E?" The fox asked. This came to Layak as a surprise, that a fox could speak perfect english.

"This is Layak, the one i gave the Monkshood to..." she looked from Naikoyu to Layak, "Layak this is my dearest friend Naik," she looked from Layak to Naikoyu.

They look at each other and say in unison "Nice to meet you." Naikoyu chuckles slightly and walks inside, as Layak blinks and smirks. He looks to Electralia as she walks in and jumps onto the rafters. She begins singing in that beautiful voice, and leans against the wall behind her. Layak slowly walks into the room and finds a couch so he can watch and listen to Electralia.


End file.
